


The Legend of Korra + Bechdel Test

by Aeroway



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Analysis, Bechdel Test, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroway/pseuds/Aeroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechdel test analysis for each episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book 1: Air

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, a work is said to pass the Bechdel test if:  
> (1) it contains two named female characters  
> (2) who have a conversation  
> (3) about something other than a male character
> 
> Despite these guidelines, there's still some room for ambiguity in the test (What counts a "conversation"? Can the conversation reference a male character even in passing? etc.), so I'll do my best to clarify my interpretations. In general, I define a conversation to have a minimum of three lines.
> 
> Out of sheer personal curiosity, I'll also be analyzing pass/failure of the Reverse Bechdel test, which I define as follows:  
> (1) the work contains two named male characters  
> (2) who have a conversation  
> (3) about something other than a female character
> 
> For this entire analysis, I will be using the Avatar wikia's episode transcripts as my resource. Let me know if this results in any mistakes!

### 1x01: Welcome To Republic City 

#### Bechdel Test: **PASS** , unless you're being strict with the rules.

> [ _Air-family visit at the South Pole_ ]  
>  **Katara** : It's so good to see all of you.  
>  **Jinora** : Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?  
>  **Katara** : Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale-- [ _interrupted by Ikki_ ]
> 
> I dunno if name-dropping Zuko counts as talking about a male character or not, since the focus is on his mom.
> 
> [ _Korra plans to escape_ ]  
>  **Katara** : Nice night for an escape, isn't it?  
>  **Korra** : I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar.  
>  **Katara** : I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar.  
>  **Korra** : Thank you.  
>  **Katara** : Goodbye, Korra.
> 
> Aang and Sokka get name-dropped, but the the focus of the conversation is not about them.
> 
> [ _Korra gets arrested_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest... You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady.  
>  **Korra** : But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it...  
>  **Lin** : Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.  
>  **Korra** : But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar.  
>  **Lin** : Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me.  
>  **Korra** : All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge.  
>  **Lin** : You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong.  
>  **Korra** : Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!  
>  **Lin** : What of it?  
>  **Korra** : Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together.  
>  **Lin** : That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place.
> 
> Once again, a male character gets name-dropped, but the bulk of the conversation passes.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _Triple Threats at the phonograph store_ ]  
>  **Viper** : Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment.  
>  **Chung** : I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs.  
>  **Viper** : My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else-- [ _enter Korra_ ]
> 
> This is the closest the episode gets. However, Viper is only named in the credits, not in the conversation, and thus does not count as a named character.
> 
> [ _End of episode, discussing radio broadcast of Korra's arrival to the city_ ]  
>  **Lieutenant** : Amon, how do you wanna handle this?  
>  **Amon** : So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans.
> 
> The Lieutenant is never given a name, but is a major enough character that he probably counts as a "named character." However, this is not a conversation (< 3 lines), and they're talking about Korra.

 

### 1x02: A Leaf In the Wind 

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Lots of Korra-Tenzin conversations, with some Korra-Bolin and Korra-Mako. But Korra never has a conversation with another female character. 

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Just after the pro-bending match_ ]  
>  **Mako** : You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!  
>  **Hasook** : We won, didn't we?  
>  **Mako** : Barely!  
>  **Hasook** : Get off my case, pal! Ugh.
> 
> Dammit, Hasook! Pass.

 

### 1x03: The Revelation 

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> No conversations between two female characters

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Practicing at the gym_ ]  
>  **Butakha** : Oh, and one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot.  
>  **Bolin** : Thirty thousand yuans?!  
>  **Butakha** : Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament.
> 
> I don't think Butakha ever appears again, but technically he's named. This is a pass (unless you decide to be _extremely_ persnickety and want to argue that "The Fire Ferrets" includes Korra, but seriously.)
> 
> [ _Still practicing at the gym_ ]  
>  **Mako** : So, anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?  
>  **Bolin** : Oh, oh, I got it! I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!  
>  **Mako** : Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas.  
>  **Bolin** : I was serious.  
>  **Mako** : Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do.
> 
> Brooding Mako is brooding. Unequivocal pass.
> 
> [ _Bolin's circus act_ ]  
>  **Shady Shin** : Hey, Bolin. Is that you?  
>  **Bolin** : Oh, hey there, Shady Shin.  
>  **Shady Shin** : Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad.  
>  **Bolin** : Uh, thanks.  
>  **Shady Shin** : So listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle.  
>  **Bolin** : Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.  
>  **Shady Shin** : Pfuh, your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked. You game?
> 
> [ _Korra and Mako looking for Bolin_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Well, this is his usual hangout. You guys seen my brother around here today?  
>  **Skoochy** : Perhaps. My memory's a little... "foggy". Maybe you can help "clear it up".  
>  **Mako** : You're good, Skoochy. Humph, a real pro.  
>  **Skoochy** : Yeah, I seen him.  
>  **Mako** : When?  
>  **Skoochy** : About noon.  
>  **Mako** : What was he doing?  
>  **Skoochy** : He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then...  
>  **Mako** : And then what? Why did he leave?  
>  **Skoochy** : Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!

 

### 1x04: The Voice In The Night 

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _At the gala_ ]  
>  **Asami** : It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you.  
>  **Korra** : Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?
> 
> Korra and Asami exchange one line, but it's about Mako, and it's not a conversation.
> 
> [ _At the gala still_ ]  
>  **Lin** : [ _To Korra_ ] Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this.
> 
> Lin talks to Korra once, but it's not a conversation.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Council talking about a task force to take down Amon_ ]  
>  **Tarrlok** : It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty.  
>  **Tenzin** : This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?  
>  **Tarrlok** : All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on.  
>  **Tenzin** : This is a completely different situation... and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!  
>  **Tarrlok** : Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?
> 
> [ _Dinner at Air Temple Island_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and...  
>  **Tarrlok** : I'm not interrupting, am I?  
>  **Tenzin** : This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner.  
>  **Tarrlok** : Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?  
>  **Tenzin** : I suppose.
> 
> [ _Mako visits Future Industries_ ]  
>  **Hiroshi Sato** : What do you think of my little operation here?  
>  **Mako** : It's very impressive, Mr. Sato.  
>  **Hiroshi Sato** : Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor.  
>  **Mako** : Uh, well...  
>  **Hiroshi Sato** : Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea; the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan.

 

### 1x05: The Spirit Of Competition 

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _On Air Temple Island_ ]  
>  **Jinora** : So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately.  
>  **Ikki** : Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance.  
>  **Korra** : What? Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl... but let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him. What would I do?  
>  **Jinora** : Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!  
>  **Korra** : Tell me!  
>  **Jinora** : She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!  
>  **Korra** : Uhh...  
>  **Ikki** : No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!  
>  **Korra** : The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now. [ _Korra turns around and sees Pema_ ] Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?  
>  **Pema** : Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact the same situation, with Tenzin.  
>  **Ikki** : Daddy was in love with someone else before you?  
>  **Pema** : That's right.  
>  **Korra** : So what did you do?  
>  **Pema** : Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history.  
>  **Korra** , **Ikki** ,  **Jinora** : Wooow!
> 
> The conversation is all about romance with male characters. Fail.
> 
> [ _After Korra single-handedly wins the semifinal match_ ]  
>  **Asami** : Great job! What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that.  
>  **Korra** : Thanks! But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you.
> 
> Too short to be a conversation, and Korra mentions Hiroshi.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL** , but just barely. See below for details.

> [ _Bolin and Mako talk dates_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : So, what do you think of Korra, in a "girlfriend" sort of way?  
>  **Mako** : She's great! But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami.  
>  **Bolin** : I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!  
>  **Mako** : I know, that's what I thought you meant.  
>  **Bolin** : Well...?  
>  **Mako** : I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra.  
>  **Bolin** : You just said she was great two seconds ago.  
>  **Mako** : Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really "girlfriend material". She's more like a pal.  
>  **Bolin** : Bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm gorgeous! Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out.  
>  **Mako** : Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?  
>  **Bolin** : Yeah, yeah, I know.
> 
> All about Korra (and Asami to some extent). Fail.
> 
> [ _Mako finds Bolin drunk on noodles_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro.  
>  **Bolin** : Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me.  
>  **Mako** : You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go.  
>  **Bolin** : No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!  
>  **Mako** : Guess we'll have to do this the hard way.  
>  **Bolin** : Why?  
>  **Mako** : Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea.  
>  **Bolin** : You're a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down!
> 
> Interesting case, since the conversation isn't completely about Korra, but it certainly references her. I'll put it down as a Tentative Fail.
> 
> [ _Pro-bending semifinals match, with Mako and Bolin both knocked out_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Are you okay? How's your shoulder?  
>  **Bolin** : Ahh, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be all right. Are we gonna be all right?  
>  **Mako** : Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm sorry.  
>  **Bolin** : Me too! Girls...  
>  **Mako** : Seriously.
> 
> Another case that's really unclear. On one hand, the conversation is more focused on Mako and Bolin's recent argument; on the other hand, that argument was about dating and Korra. Again, I consider this a Tentative Fail.

 

### 1x06: And The Winner Is... 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Lin saves Korra from falling in the arena_ ]  
>  **Lin** : You all right?  
>  **Korra** : I'm fine, thanks to you.  
>  **Lin** : Don't mention it, kid. Looks like we lost this one.
> 
> Lol, just barely a conversation, but it's a pass.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Fire Ferrets at City Hall trying to convince the council not to shut down the arena_ ]  
>  **Tarrlok** : While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.  
>  **Mako** : Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and nonbenders gather together... in-in peace! To watch benders...  
>  **Bolin** : Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!  
>  **Tarrlok** : I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation.

 

### 1x07: The Aftermath

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _The brothers just told Korra how Asami let them stay at her mansion_ ]  
>  Asami: Oh hey, Korra, I was hoping you would stop by.  
>  **Korra** : I was just leaving. So, I guess I'll see you guys around, some time.  
>  **Asami** : Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate.  
>  **Korra** : I don't know. I have some... Avatar stuff to do.
> 
> I'm not sure if this counts as a full-fledged conversation, since "So, I guess I'll see you guys around, some time" was said to the brothers, not Asami. I'll put this down as a Tentative Fail.
> 
> [ _Asami shows Korra her race track_ ]  
>  **Asami** : Pretty cool, huh?  
>  **Korra** : Way cooler than a makeover.  
>  **Asami** : This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?  
>  **Korra** : The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog.  
>  **Asami** : You want me to take you for a spin?  
>  **Korra** : Let's do it!
> 
> Unequivocal pass.
> 
> [ _After the race_ ]  
>  **Korra** : That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it.  
>  **Asami** : Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes.  
>  **Korra** : I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of... prissy. Eh-No offense!  
>  **Asami** : It's all right, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high. My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself.  
>  **Korra** : Smart guy.
> 
> Maybe you can argue that the focus of the conversation isn't about Hiroshi, but I consider this a fail. 

#### Reverse Bechdel Test: (Tentative)  **PASS**

> [ _Bolin, Mako, and Asami hear a sound from Hiroshi's underground workshop. They are being watched by Officer Song_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : What was that?  
>  **Mako** : We need to get down there and see what's going on.  
>  **Song** : Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back.  
>  **Mako** : All right, we'll stay put. But could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop.  
>  **Song** : No! We're waiting right here!  
>  **Mako** : Okay, but don't blame me if I start sne- if I start sn-sn-sneez-  
>  **Song** : What's your problem, bub?  
>  **Mako** : I'm about to- [ _Mako firebends his sneeze, causing Song to move back and trip over by Bolin's rock. They tie him up._ ] Sorry pal, we know you were just doing your job.  
>  **Bolin** : Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That's sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because you said it.
> 
> Whether this passes or fails is debatable; the focus of the conversation is trying to go underground, but Song's order came from Lin. I'll put this down as a Tentative Pass.
> 
>   

### 1x08: When Extremes Meet

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _Asami comes to live on Air Temple Island_ ]  
>  Korra: Ikki and I will take you to your room this way.  
>  **Ikki** : Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?  
>  **Asami** : Oh. Uh, no. I wasn't completely aware of that.  
>  [ _Korra slams the door in Ikki's face_ ]  
>  **Ikki** : Hey!  
>  **Korra** : Run along, Ikki! [ _To Asami_ ] So, here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to.  
>  **Asami** : I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality.
> 
> Conversation mentions Mako and Hiroshi. Fail.
> 
> [ _Team Avatar investigates a police report about Equalists_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Why is the power out?  
>  **Asami** : Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous.  
>  **Korra** : Sure doesn't look that way.
> 
> This is the closest the episode comes to passing, but in my opinion, Korra's first line is directed at the group in general an not at Asami in particular, so this does not count as a conversation.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _At a council meeting_ ]  
>  **Tarrlok** : Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their own homes by nightfall.  
>  **Tenzin** : This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few!  
>  **Tarrlok** : That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?
> 
> [ _Tenzin and Korra at the police station_ ]  
>  **Saikhan** : All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat.  
>  **Tenzin** : Those people are entitled to due process under the law.  
>  **Saikhan** : You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok.  
>  **Tenzin** : Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning.

 

### 1x09: Out Of The Past

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Korra spends most of the episode in a box with no human contact. Asami and Lin talk, but only to the general group, not to each other in particular.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Korra's flashbacks_ ]  
>  **Aang** : Yakone. You won't get away with this!  
>  **Yakone** : Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it. This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!  
> [ _Aang energybends Yakone_ ]  
>  **Aang** : I'm taking away your bending, for good. It's over.
> 
> [ _The Equalists find where Tarrlok is keeping Korra_ ]  
>  **Tarrlok** : Amon!  
>  **Amon** : It is time for you to be equalized.  
>  **Tarrlok** : You fool! You've never faced bending like mine. [ _Amon resists his bloodbending_ ] What? What are you?  
>  **Amon** : I am the solution.

 

### 1x10: Turning The Tides

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Team Avatar heads out to deal with the Equalist attack_ ]  
>  **Asami** : Where did you say you parked the car?  
>  **Korra** : It's right around here somewhere. There it is.  
>  **Asami** : Wow, nice parking job.  
>  **Korra** : Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive.
> 
> "Guys" also includes Mako and Bolin here, but the focus of the conversation is about the car, not them, so I say this conversation passes.
> 
> [ _Air Temple Island under attack_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Everyone, hide inside and remain calm. Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say "remain calm"?  
>  **Ikki** : Mommy, what's wrong?  
>  **Pema** : The baby's coming!  
>  **Jinora** : Oh no!
> 
> Does this count as "conversation"? I say this is a Tentative Pass.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _At the police station, after all the other council members were captured_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : Chief Saikhan.  
>  **Saikhan** : Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too.  
>  **Tenzin** : I'm the only Council member left. What's the status?  
>  **Saikhan** : Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin.

 

### 1x11: Skeletons In The Closet

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> No conversations between two female characters

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Team Avatar in hiding_ ]  
>  **Gommu** : My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist.  
>  **Bolin** : You are a wise and noble hobo. Mmmm, this is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!  
>  **Gommu** : I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!
> 
> [ _Tarrlok's flashback_ ]  
>  **Yakone** : Tarrlok, you'd better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right.  
>  **Tarrlok** : I'm trying, but--  
>  **Yakone** : Try harder! Your brother was never this sloppy.  
>  **Noatak** : Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time.  
>  **Yakone** : Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!
> 
> [ _Still Tarrlok's flashback_ ]  
>  **Yakone** : Noatak, go! [ _Noatak bloodbends Tarrlok_ ] Excellent. Tarrlok, your turn.  
>  **Tarrlok** : No. I won't do it.  
>  **Yakone** : Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!  
>  **Tarrlok** : That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to bloodbend again.  
>  **Yakone** : You're a disgrace, a weakling. I'll teach you a lesson you insubordinate--[ _Noatak bloodbends Yakone_ ]  
>  **Noatak** : Stay away from him.  
>  **Yakone** : How dare you bloodbend me!  
>  **Noatak** : What're you gonna do about it? You're the weak one. You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?  
>  **Yakone** : I made you what you are. You're mine.  
>  **Noatak** : We're your sons, not your tools of revenge. 

 

### 1x12: Endgame

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _At the Southern Water Tribe_ ]  
>  **Katara** : I've tried everything in my power, but... I cannot restore Korra's bending.  
>  **Lin** : But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!  
>  **Katara** : I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _After Amon's cover is blown and he retreats back to where Tarrlok is locked up_ ] **  
> Tarrlok** : Noatak.  
>  **Noatak** : It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you.  
>  **Tarrlok** : Our father set us on this path; fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys.  
>  **Noatak** : Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over, together. Please, you're all I have left in the world.
> 
> [ _Tarrlok and Noatak escaping on a boat_ ]  
>  **Noatak** : The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!  
>  **Tarrlok** : Yes, Noatak.  
>  **Noatak** : Noatak. Hmph, I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name.  
>  **Tarrlok** : It will be just like the good old days.

 

### Final Analysis

#### Bechdel Test Pass: 5/12 = 42%

> Welcome To Republic City, And The Winner Is..., The Aftermath, Turning The Tides, Endgame

#### Reverse Bechdel Test Pass: 10/12 = 83%

> A Leaf In The Wind, The Revelation, The Voice In The Night, And The Winner Is..., The Aftermath, When Extremes Meet, Out Of The Past, Turning The Tides, Skeletons In The Closet, Endgame

 


	2. Book 2: Spirits

### 2x01: Rebel Spirit 

#### Bechdel Test: **PASS**

> [ _Planning family trip to the Air Temples_ ]  
>  **Ikki** : I wanna get tattoos! But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!  
>  **Jinora** : You can't get lightning bolts. That doesn't make any sense.  
>  **Ikki** : You don't make any sense!

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Asami and Bolin meet Varrick for the first time_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : You looked like you were just sitting on a pillow.  
>  **Varrick** : Are you saying I wasn't levitating?  
>  **Bolin** : Uh... no?  
>  **Varrick** : Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!
> 
> There's also lots of conversation between Unalaq and Tonraq, but they're all about Korra.

 

### 2x02: The Southern Lights 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Air Acolyte gives Jinora a book as a gift_ ]  
>  **Ikki** : No! That gift is mine!  
>  **Jinora** : You don't even like to read!  
>  **Ikki** : [ _Sticks her tongue out_ ] Eeeh!
> 
> Just  _barely_ a conversation, but I say this is a pass.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Korra et al journey to the South Pole_ ]  
>  **Tonraq** : It doesn't matter. What matters is the Everstorm.  
>  **Mako** : The Everstorm?  
>  **Tonraq** : It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades.
> 
> [ _Bolin arrives on a snow-motorcycle_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Check it out, I'm traveling in style! [ _He accidentally turns the throttle causing the vehicle to jerk forward, but promptly stops the vehicle_ ] Okay, uh, sorry, still getting used to that throttle.  
>  **Mako** : Uh, where'd you get the ride?  
>  **Bolin** : Varrick; he's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouches! I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month! Who wants some freeze dried cucumberquats? Nobody? ... Did I interrupt a conversation?
> 
> [ _The group is at the tundra, but their supplies have been destroyed by dark spirits_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?  
>  **Tonraq** : There's only one thing to do. We have to turn back.  
>  **Unalaq** : No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close.  
>  **Tonraq** : This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving.

 

### 2x03: Civil Wars, Part 1 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _After Ikki runs off_ ]  
>  **Pema** : Where's your sister?  
>  **Jinora** : Who?  
>  **Pema** : Ikki. About this tall. Talks real fast. I'm sure you know her.  
>  **Jinora** : Uhh...

#### Reverse Bechdel Test: (Tentative)  **FAIL**

> [ _Meeting after Unalaq brings Northern troops to the South_ ]  
>  **Tonraq** : Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling.  
>  **Varrick** : Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite. [ _To Zhu Li_ ] Remind me to get the recipe later.  
>  **Tonraq** : What's your point, Varrick?  
>  **Varrick** : My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?
> 
> Varrick talks to Zhu Li in the middle of this conversation, splitting it in half. Accounting for that, neither half is long enough to count as a conversation per se, so I'll put this down as a Tentative Fail.
> 
> Mako and Bolin also have a few conversations about Bolin and Eska's relationship.

 

### 2x04: Civil Wars, Part 2 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _After the trial and Tonraq is in prison_ ]  
>  **Korra** : It's okay, Mom.  
>  **Senna** : I-I hate feeling so helpless.  
>  **Korra** : I know.
> 
> I mean, you  _can_ argue that this conversation is tangentially because Tonraq is in prison, but the conversation itself doesn't mention him and focuses more on Senna's agency, so I say this passes.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Varrick and Zhu Li hiding in the platypus bear_ ]  
>  **Varrick** : Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back. [ _The platypus bear's tail lifts up and a stack of paper yuans falls out_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Wow!  
>  **Varrick** : Now listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison.  
>  **Bolin** : What's the money for?  
>  **Varrick** : Bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans.  
>  **Bolin** : I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear.
> 
> [ _During the trial_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Your honor, if I may?  
>  **Judge Hotah** : May what?  
>  **Bolin** : May I ... declare a mistrial?  
>  **Hotah** : Sit down!

 

### 2x05: Peacekeepers 

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _Just after Raiko refuses to help]_  
>  **Asami** : Huh? Hey! In a hurry?  
>  **Korra** : Sorry, I have to talk to Varrick.  
>  **Asami** : Yeah, me too.
> 
> This is the closest the episode gets, and they talk about Varrick. Fail.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Everyone back in Republic City_ ]  
>  **Varrick** : Say, kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?  
>  **Bolin** : Sure, I live here.  
>  **Varrick** : Have you _really_ seen it?  
>  **Bolin** : Y- no?  
>  **Varrick** : That's what I thought. Come on.
> 
> [ _Meelo trying to train Poki_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : Having some trouble, son?  
>  **Meelo** : Poki isn't very good at learning.  
>  **Tenzin** : Believe me, I know the feeling. Maybe I can help. How would you like your old dad to teach you how to be a master trainer?  
>  **Meelo** : Yeah!
> 
> [ _Bolin and Varrick experiencing Republic City's night life_ ]  
>  **Shiro Shinobi** : Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for local favorite, Bolin, of the Fire Ferrets. Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin! Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time lately?  
>  **Bolin** : Well, I took a trip South for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a tough breakup there, was accidentally involved in a civil war... But there's nowhere I'd rather be than pro-bending night in Republic City! Am I right, people? Republic City!  
>  **Shiro Shinobi** : Do you miss being in the ring?  
>  **Bolin** : Well, I definitely don't miss getting hit with things all the time, and the humiliating losing. I mean, that gets pretty old. You know, sometimes I actually cry myself to sleep... I guess what I miss the most are these fans! They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!
> 
> Eska is briefly mentioned, but I think the bulk of the conversation can count as a pass.
> 
> [ _Continuation of the scene above_ ]  
>  **Varrick** : Look how these people love you, kid! They're eating that cornball spiel right out of your hand.  
>  **Bolin** : The trick is, whenever I get confused, I just say "Republic City" or "fans", and then everyone cheers.  
>  **Varrick** : I think I just figured out your true calling.
> 
> [ _Poki training montage_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : All right, Meelo, the first thing you need to do as a trainer is establish dominance. You are in charge. Never forget that. Now call Poki.  
>  **Meelo** : Poki, come here! [ _Poki remains in place_ ] Poki. [ _Poki jumps forward and crawls over Meelo, tickling him_ ] Poki, no!  
>  **Tenzin** : Meelo... You're rewarding him for bad behavior.  
>  **Meelo** : But he's tickling me.
> 
> [ _Mako brings evidence to the detectives on the case of the cultural center bombing_ ]  
>  **Mako** : This is the guy I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosions. He's a member of the Agni Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the Cultural Center.  
>  **Gang** : Hmm.  
>  **Mako** : Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene? That's gotta be the key to finding out who's really responsible.  
>  **Lu** : Listen, kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?  
>  **Gang** : Yeah, give it a rest, Super Cop.
> 
> [ _Raiko walks in on Korra and Iroh's conversation_ ]  
>  **Raiko** : Swapping old war stories?  
>  **Iroh** : Mr. President.  
>  **Raiko** : I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an order from your commander-in-chief?  
>  **Iroh** : Of course not, sir.  
>  **Raiko** : Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?  
>  **Iroh** : Crystal, sir.

 

### 2x06: The Sting 

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Asami talks to Mako and Varrick. Ginger talks to Bolin. Lin talks to Mako. Korra talks to the male firebending sage.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Screening of the Nuktuk mover_ ]  
>  **Varrick** : Bolin, look up there. What do you see?  
>  **Bolin** : I- is this a trick question?  
>  **Varrick** : I'll tell you what I see: a star being born. You're a star. People love stars. Stars tell them what to think and how to act. Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey marmot to ride a bicycle?  
>  **Bolin** : Uh... not that I can recall.  
>  **Varrick** : Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey marmots to do anything. They've got to want to do it themselves.  
>  **Bolin** : Right.  
>  **Varrick** : With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long, they'll persuade the President to lend his troops to the war effort.
> 
> [ _Mako asks for Bolin's help with the sting operation_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Hey, Mako, what do you think? I did a little redecorating. It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lots of cash.  
>  **Mako** : Is this a marble statue of you?  
>  **Bolin** : It's also a hat rack.  
>  **Mako** : We don't even have hats.  
>  **Bolin** : That's because we never had a hat rack. And now we do. Mako, you seem stressed. I think you need to take a little dipity dip.  
>  **Mako** : I don't have time to take a dipity dip, okay? I'm trying to catch whoever's been attacking the shipments, and I need your help.  
>  **Bolin** : You need my help? I don't know. I'm kinda busy.  
>  **Mako** : You're sitting in a hot tub.  
>  **Bolin** : I'm maintaining my instrument. As an actor, my body is my instrument.  
>  **Mako** : Are you gonna help or not?  
>  **Bolin** : You know, I recall a time when I needed your help, and you basically told me to get a life.  
>  **Mako** : So that's a no. What am I supposed to do now?  
>  **Bolin** : I don't know, Mako. Figure it out. Remember? That's what you said to me. Hurts, doesn't it?
> 
> [ _After the sting operation failed and Mako and Asami were double-crossed_ ]  
>  **Two Toed Ping** : Hey, Mako. Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?  
>  **Mako** : Who hired you to double-cross us?  
>  **Two Toed Ping** : I don't know.  
>  **Mako** : I think you do know. And you're gonna tell me, or we're gonna have to change your name to "No Toed Ping".  
>  **Two Toed Ping** : Really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy who hired us.  
>  **Mako** : You expect me to believe that?  
>  **Two Toed Ping** : After you left the hideout, some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line.  
>  **Mako** : Get out of here.
> 
> [ _Continuation of previous scene_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Bolin, have you seen Varrick around? Bolin! Nuktuk.  
>  **Bolin** : Yes? Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there.  
>  **Mako** : Where's Varrick? I need to ask him something.  
>  **Bolin** : Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene. There's gonna be some crazy "pyrotechnics". That's mover speak for explosions.

 

### 2x07: Beginnings, Part 1

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

#### Reverse Bechdel Test: **PASS**

> Most of the episode's conversations passes the RBT, so I won't list them all.

 

### 2x08: Beginnings, Part 2

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _Korra wakes up_ ]  
>  **Shaman** : Do you know who you are?  
>  **Korra** : My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar.  
>  **Shaman** : We've been raising this herd of air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar.  
>  **Korra** : Thank you for all your kindness. I wonder how long I've been away.  
>  **Shaman** : That I cannot say, but you do not have much time left. The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away.  
>  **Korra** : I have to close the spirit portal before that happens.
> 
> The shaman is never given a name, and I don't believe she's significant enough to be considered a "named character."

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Wan comes across other humans in the Spirit Wilds_ ]  
>  **Jaya** : I can't believe it. Wan?  
>  **Wan** : Jaya! What are you doing out here?  
>  **Jaya** : Ha ha! You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out in the wilds, we decided to try it too.  
>  **Wan** : Where's Yao? Did he come with you?  
>  **Jaya** : Yes, but sadly he didn't make it. We-we lost a lot of good men along the way.
> 
> [ _Continuation of previous scene_ ]  
>  **Aye-aye spirit** : Get out of the forest, humans.  
>  **Wan** : Wait. We can resolve this peacefully.  
>  **Aye-aye spirit** : Stinky? You came back.  
>  **Wan** : It's good to see you again.  
>  **Aye-aye spirit** : You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire-lovers out of here just like the old days.  
>  **Jaya** : You are the one who's getting cleared out.  
>  **Wan** : There's no need for violence. I know there must be a way to work out a compromise.  
>  **Aye-aye spirit** : You have a good heart, Stinky. These fire tossers aren't like you.  
>  **Jaya** : Spirits like him killed our friends. I can't let them get away with that.
> 
> The aye-aye spirit is never given a name, but I believe he's important enough to be considered a "named character."
> 
> [ _After Wan combined with Raava and blacked out_ ]  
>  **Wan** : We have to go back.  
>  **Vaatu** : Don't bother. Your human friends have already been annihilated.  
>  **Wan** : No!  
>  **Vaatu** : Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world.

 

### 2x09: The Guide

#### Bechdel Test: (Tentative)  **PASS**

> [ _Following the dragonfly bunny spirits_ ]  
>  **Jinora** : The Avatar is part spirit? Of course! Just like the statue.  
>  **Kya** : What statue?  
>  **Jinora** : When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar.  
>  **Korra** : When did this happen?  
>  **Jinora** : It was on the solstice.  
>  **Korra** : That's the day I opened the Southern portal.  
>  **Korra and Jinora** : Whoa.
> 
> There's a brief mention of Wan, not by name, but by statue. I'm going to call this a Tentative Pass.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Unalaq trying to open the Northern Spirit Portal_ ]  
>  **Desna** : Father, what are we doing here?  
>  **Unalaq** : You're here to straighten out the mess you caused when you failed to capture the Avatar.  
>  **Desna** : I told you, it wasn't our fault.  
>  **Unalaq** : You're right. It was my fault for trusting you. Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us. This is my opportunity to change the world.
> 
> The twins are a weird case because for pretty much all intents and purposes they're the [same person](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HalfIdenticalTwins). I'll call this a Tentative Pass.
> 
> [ _Varrick asks to see Mako_ ]  
>  **Varrick** : I hear you've got some ideas. You wanna tell me about them?  
>  **Mako** : Go ahead. Torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk.  
>  **Varrick** : Torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus. [ _He walks across burning coals_ ] Ah! Eee! Ooh! The burning means it's working. I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know that I know that you know, you know?  
>  **Mako** : Know what?  
>  **Varrick** : That the world is a dangerous place, and that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force.  
>  **Mako** : I have a job.

 

### 2x10: A New Spiritual Age

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Korra and Jinora in the Spirit World_ ]  
>  **Jinora** : Isn't it beautiful?  
>  **Korra** : Just ... stick close to me, okay? This seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits.  
>  **Jinora** : Look! [ _She points at butterfly spirits_ ] It's like it's made of jewels! The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home.  
>  **Korra** : Jinora, be careful! Hold on!

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Iroh talks to Korra, Unalaq talks to Korra and Jinora, Wan Shi Tong talks to Jinora. Tenzin talks to Bumi, but not in direct conversation, and Kya also participates.

 

### 2x11: Night Of A Thousand Stars

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Korra talks to Tenzin and Raiko primarily. Asami talks to Bolin primarily. Lin talks to Raiko, Lu, and Gang primarily.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Bolin visits Mako in jail_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Hey, Mako.  
>  **Mako** : Hey. What's with the fancy duds?  
>  **Bolin** : I'm on my way to the big finale for "Nuktuk: Hero of the South." Yeah, everyone's gonna be there except for, you know, you ... because you're in jail and stuff.  
>  **Mako** : Thanks for the reminder.  
>  **Bolin** : Hey, I brought you something. I thought this would brighten up your new place. Read the inscription.  
>  **Mako** : "Dear Mako, Nuktuk says, 'Keep smiling.'" Did you come by just to give me a poster?  
>  **Bolin** : No, I came by to give you my sincere, heartfelt words of encouragement. I know our lives have been moving in two different directions, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you. We are brothers, after all, even if one of us is a member of high society and the other one is a criminal.  
>  **Mako** : I am not a criminal!  
>  **Bolin** : Of course I know that, but you do kinda look like one, cause you're in a jail and that's where criminals live.  
>  **Mako** : I was set up! Varrick knew I had figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as Northern soldiers to get Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested.  
>  **Bolin** : Ah, I see what you're doing. You're going for the insanity defense. Smart.  
>  **Mako** : No! I'm trying to tell you that Varrick isn't what he seems.
> 
> [ _At the Nuktuk finale premiere_ ]  
>  **Lu** : Mmm. I like to eat the top of the Varri-cake first.  
>  **Gang** : I just try to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once.  
>  **Lu** : I love our job.
> 
> [ _After the Nuktuk finale premiere_ ]  
>  **Mako** : So, how was the big premiere?  
>  **Bolin** : I saved the president, in real life!  
>  **Mako** : Wait, wh-what?  
>  **Bolin** : You were right about Varrick. He tried to kidnap Raiko!  
>  **Mako** : I knew it!  
>  **Bolin** : But it didn't work, because of you, and because of me. Let's just say we both did good. Beifong says you're free to go. Sorry for ever doubting you, Mako.  
>  **Mako** : Don't worry about it bro.
> 
> [ _Southern resistance against the North_ ]  
>  **Unalaq** : Brother, I'm too strong for you.  
>  **Tonraq** : You're no brother of mine. You betrayed me, you had me banished!  
>  **Unalaq** : Yes! I did.

 

### 2x12: Harmonic Convergence

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> All conversations in this episode are mixed-gender. 

 

### 2x13: Darkness Falls

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> [ _Korra fighting Unalaq_ ]  
>  **Raava** : Korra, this fight is not over.  
>  **Korra** : Raava.  
>  **Raava** : Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to ten thousand years of darkness. You are the Avatar.
> 
> This is the closest the episode comes to passing. Kya talks to Bumi and Tenzin. Eska talks to Desna, Mako, and Bolin. Jinora talks to Tenzin.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _In the Fog of Lost Souls_ ]  
>  **Bumi** : Wait a second.  
>  **Tenzin** : What, do you hear something?  
>  **Bumi** : Yes. They're all around us. The cannibals, they're everywhere.  
>  **Tenzin** : Bumi, you must focus your mind. Right now! There are no cannibals.  
>  **Bumi** : Yes, there are! They're gonna eat every last one of us!
> 
> [ _Still in the Fog of Lost Souls_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : You must stay focused. Remember who you are Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of airbenders. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. But what if I fail? Then your father's hopes of the future dies with you. I can't fail. You will. Ah, stop it! I am the son of Avatar Aang. I am the hope for future generations of airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang.  
>  **Aang's image** : Hello, my son.  
>  **Tenzin** : Dad, I've failed you. I am no spiritual leader, and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were.  
>  **Aang's image** : You are right. You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are not me and you should not be me. You are Tenzin.
> 
> Some might argue that the hallucination of Aang isn't a real character, but I argue that he is.

 

### 2x14: Light In The Dark

#### Bechdel Test: (Tentative)  **PASS**

> [ _Jinora finally returns to her physical body_ ]  
>  **Jinora** : Gran-Gran, I missed you.  
>  **Asami** : What about Korra and the others?  
>  **Jinora** : Don't worry, they're all right. Korra saved the world.
> 
> While "the others" includes the male characters, the focus is on how Korra saved the world, so I say this is a Tentative Pass.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> This episode was like 90% fight scene between Unavaatu and Korra, so there's not much dialogue in the first place. Bolin talked to Eska. Mako talked to Korra. Tenzin talked to Korra.

 

### Final Analysis

#### Bechdel Test Pass: 7/14 = 50%

> Rebel Spirit, The Southern Lights, Civil Wars Part 1, Civil Wars Part 2, The Guide, A New Spiritual Age, Light In The Dark

#### Reverse Bechdel Test Pass: 10/14 = 71%

> Rebel Spirit, The Southern Lights, Civil Wars Part 2, Peacekeepers, The Sting, Beginnings Part 1, Beginnings Part 2, The Guide, Night Of A Thousand Stars, Darkness Falls

 


	3. Book 3: Change

### 3x01: A Breath Of Fresh Air 

#### Bechdel Test: **PASS**

> [ _After the press conference_ ] **  
> Korra** : This is a disaster.  
>  **Asami** : Don't worry, we'll figure something out.  
>  **Korra** : Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?  
>  **Asami** : You can't take that to heart. People are just frustrated.  
>  **Korra** : I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar.
> 
> The other conversation with them in the car does not pass because they talk about their histories with Mako.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Investigating claims of airbending_ ] **  
> Mako** : Police. Open up.  
>  **Daw** : Go away!  
>  **Mako** : Get out here, sir, or I'm knocking this door down. One, two--  
>  [ _Daw airbends the door down_ ]  
>  **Daw** : I'm so sorry! [ _Runs away_ ]
> 
> [ _Telling Tenzin about the new airbender_ ]  
>  **Mako** : I got a call last night. About a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere.  
>  **Tenzin** : You mean there's another one? Where is he now?  
>  **Mako** : He ... blew a door down on me and got away. We got an all-points bulletin out on him right now.
> 
> [ _Tenzin being pensive_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : I just wish your grandfather was here to see this.  
>  **Meelo** : Will you be airbender President?  
>  **Tenzin** : No, but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibility.  
>  **Meelo** : Don't worry dad, we'll help you.  
>  **Tenzin** : I know you will. [ _Hugs his children_ ]
> 
> Aww, what an adorable scene. I'm not sure if this passes exactly, since it's a group conversation with Ikki and Jinora, but I'm including it for the sake of completionism.

 

### 3x02: Rebirth 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Setting off to look for new airbenders_ ]  
>  **Asami** : Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?  
>  **Korra** : It's perfect! Thanks Asami.  
>  **Asami** : I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Zaheer rescues Ghazan_ ]  
>  **Zaheer** : It's nice to see you again, Ghazan.  
>  **Ghazan** : Thanks for busting me out. Where did you pick up the new skills?  
>  **Zaheer** : I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one.
> 
> [ _Meeting the new airbender_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : I just want to say it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender.  
>  **Kuon** : Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer. Who can airbend! [ _Airbends a pie into Bolin's face_ ] Oh, I'm so sorry! I still don't have any control.  
>  **Bolin** : No worries! I love pie. And so does Pabu.  
>  **Tenzin** : Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now. Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation.  
>  **Kuon** : I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn.  
>  **Tenzin** : But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple.  
>  **Kuon** : Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm.
> 
> [ _Recruiting Kai_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : This is going to be so great! You going to love it, uh... ah... real quick, what's your name?  
>  **Kai** : Kai. So when do we hit the road?  
>  **Tenzin** : Hang on a second Kai, where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission.  
>  **Kai** : My parents are... gone.  
>  **Bolin** : You're an orphan?  
>  **Kai** : It happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me, and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mom and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me.  
>  **Bolin** : Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore, right guys? Tell him.  
>  **Tenzin** : I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them, but we are here for you.
> 
> Technically "parents" is multi-gendered, so it's a bit fuzzy whether this _particular_ conversation passes or not.

 

### 3x03: The Earth Queen 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Asking the queen for help finding airbenders_ ] **  
> Hou-Ting** : No, to your left! Your other left! [ _Turning to Korra_ ] Do you have these problems with your servants?  
>  **Korra** : I don't really have servants. But, Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se.  
>  **Hou-Ting** : Airbenders in Ba Sing Se. Where did you hear that?  
>  **Korra** : Before we left Republic City we got some reports.  
>  **Hou-Ting** : Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me.  
>  **Korra** : Oh, of course. What is it?  
>  **Hou-Ting** : I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here.  
>  **Korra** : Yes, Your Majesty.
> 
> [ _Back from tax collecting_ ]  
>  **Korra** : So now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city.  
>  **Hou-Ting** : The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow.  
>  **Korra** : You make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send me away? We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders! We know there are some here!

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Chasing Kai through Ba Sing Se_ ]  
>  **Mako** : What are you doing running around robbing people?  
>  **Kai** : I was just practicing my airbending.  
>  **Mako** : Yeah right. Let's go. You're in big trouble.  
>  [ _Kai tricks them into getting stuck on the train_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Hey!  
>  [ _Kai smiles and waves as the train leaves the station_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Your little brother, huh?  
>  **Bolin** : Yeah... just a lovable little scamp, isn't he?  
>  **Mako** : Reminds me of my little brother.
> 
> [ _After spending a night sleeping in the Lower Ring_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Oh man, aww I slipped a disc sleeping here. It's been a while since we spent the night in a trash pile. It's about how I remembered.  
>  **Mako** : I bet everyone's freaking out that we've been gone all night.  
>  **Bolin** : I'm worried about Kai; he's just a little kid out there on his own. He's probably really scared.
> 
> [ _Finding their family_ ] **  
> Bolin** : I'm getting really hungry. Hah, we might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old fruit stand scam. Come on. You remember how it goes, I push you into the stand, you scream. I pretend to faint.  
>  **Mako** : I don't want any part of it. Besides, look at this fruit, it's disgusting. We don't want to steal this.  
>  **Tu** : Hey, you trying to steal my fruit?  
>  **Mako** : No, I just said I don't want any of this rotten fruit.  
>  **Tu** : Oh, you're too good for my fruit? This is the best fruit on the block.  
>  **Mako** : So you want me to steal?  
>  **Tu** : Just try me, buddy. [ _Kisses his bicep_ ] Go ahead.  
>  **Bolin** : I'm confused. Are we stealing the fruit or not?  
>  **Tu** : I knew it! Thieves! [ _He tackles them_ ]  
>  **Chow** : What's going on here?  
>  **Tu** : Dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit.  
>  **Chow** : Bolin? Mako?  
>  **Mako** : How do you know our names?  
>  **Bolin** : Yeah, I mean I'm famous so I get that, but how do you know his name?  
>  **Chow** : You look just like San. Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are. They're your cousins! My brother San's kids.
> 
> [ _Meeting their family_ ]  
>  **Chow** : Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports magazine with your bending team, and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious!  
>  **Bolin** : Yeah, they're not really comedies, but uh...  
>  **Tu** : Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender or an actor or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like on the streets. You got to be tough.  
>  **Bolin** : Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets. We were homeless, then we were kinda in a gang, then we lived in a gym...  
>  **Chow** : Hey everybody! Look who's here, San's kids: Mako and Bolin. _  
> _

 

### 3x04: In Harm's Way 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Prison break!_ ] **  
> P'Li** : Ming-Hua.  
>  **Ming-Hua** : Let's get you out of here.  
>  [ _Ming-Hua uses two ice axes to climb to the surface_ ]  
>  **P'Li** : We could have just taken the elevator. Show-off.
> 
> Barely a conversation, but it passes.
> 
> [ _Korra and Asami sparring_ ]  
>  **Korra** : I know that Earth Queen is lying to me! I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers! I can't believe I helped her. I should have known she was using me!  
>  **Asami** : Hey, I think I can use a break. You letting off steam is starting to hurt. A lot.  
>  **Korra** : Sorry...
> 
> [ _Lin warns them about the prison breaks_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Now we need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you.  
>  **Korra** : No, I'm not running.  
>  **Lin** : Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before.  
>  **Korra** : Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders and I'm not leaving without them.  
>  **Lin** : Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?  
>  **Korra** : In a military compound, and we're busting them out.
> 
> The Red Lotus is a mixed-gender group, so once again this gets fuzzy. I think this conversation passes though.
> 
> [ _Breaking the airbenders out_ ]  
>  **Hou-Ting** : So, you've discovered my elite army. I see their loyalty still needs some work.  
>  **Korra** : These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons! They have a right to choose their own paths.  
>  **Hou-Ting** : These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!  
>  **Korra** : They're leaving with me!  
>  **Hou-Ting** : No, they're not!

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Preparing for the prison break_ ]  
>  **Tonraq** : Did you see Zaheer?  
>  **Zuko** : The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way.  
>  **Tonraq** : That's not a snowstorm, it's him!
> 
> [ _Breaking the airbenders out_ ]  
>  **Kai** : Thanks for coming to get me. I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets, and running away, and getting you stuck on that train.  
>  **Bolin** : We can't stay mad at you.  
>  **Mako** : Yes, we can! I had a lot of money in that wallet!

 

### 3x05: The Metal Clan 

#### Bechdel Test: PASS

> [ _Stopping to rest_ ] **  
> Lin** : While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down. We should get moving.  
>  **Korra** : Relax, we just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am except us. [ _Naga returns with the ball_ ] I think she wants you to throw it for her.  
>  **Lin** : I'll pass, thanks.
> 
> Same issue: "criminals" counts as mixed-gender.
> 
> [ _Just landed at Zaofu_ ]  
>  **Asami** : Aren't you coming?  
>  **Lin** : What's there to see? It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving. Don't tell anyone I'm here.  
>  **Korra** : Why not?  
>  **Lin** : I don't need to explain myself to you. Just do what I say.  
>  **Korra** : Fine. You got it, Chief Crankypants.
> 
> [ _Meeting Suyin_ ]  
>  **Korra** : We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  
>  **Suyin** : Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello.  
>  **Korra** : Wait, you two know each other?  
>  **Suyin** : You're joking, right? [ _beat_ ] Lin never told you about me.  
>  **Korra** : No. Why would she?  
>  **Suyin** : I'm Lin's sister.
> 
> [ _Back at the ship, Suyin meets Lin_ ]  
>  **Lin** : I have nothing to say to you.  
>  **Korra** : You two haven't spoken in thirty years? How come?  
>  **Suyin** : Ask her, I've tried.  
>  **Lin** : Oh, don't put that on me. You're the one who tore our family apart.  
>  **Suyin** : And you've done a bang up job keeping it that way.  
>  **Lin** : You haven't changed one bit, have you?  
>  **Suyin** : Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not reason the Avatar came here. [ _To Korra_ ] My daughter is thrilled to meet you.  
>  **Korra** : Lin, your niece is the new airbender! Isn't that amazing?  
>  **Lin** : Yeah. Terrific.
> 
> [ _Meeting Opal_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Great. We've found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here.  
>  **Suyin** : And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin.  
>  **Opal** : Really? I've always wanted to meet you. My mom has told so many stories about you.  
>  **Lin** : I'm sure she has.  
>  **Suyin** : So I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal.  
>  **Korra** : Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple.  
>  **Opal** : That sounds amazing.  
>  **Suyin** : Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here.  
>  **Korra** : I guess I could help her get started.  
>  **Lin** : Absolutely not! We're leaving.  
>  **Korra** : She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after me.  
>  **Suyin** : If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world. Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth. [ _Suyin leaves_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while.
> 
> [ _Korra teaching Opal_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Okay. Let's see what you've got.  
>  **Opal** : I'm not very good.  
>  **Korra** : That's okay. I've never been a teacher before, so we're in the same boat. You want to keep you elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground. Why don't you try it with me?  
>  [ _Airbending magic_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Woah, you're a natural.  
>  **Opal** : You really think so? Thanks.
> 
> [ _Dinner at Zaofu_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : How's your search for the new airbenders going?  
>  **Korra** : Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen.  
>  **Suyin** : Oh, she's horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants.  
>  **Lin** : Sounds familiar.  
>  **Suyin** : What?  
>  **Lin** : Nothing.  
>  **Suyin** : I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated. Don't you agree, Korra?  
>  **Korra** : I... I haven't really thought about it too much.  
>  **Suyin** : Well, you should start. The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it or step aside.  
>  **Lin** : Hey, everyone. My little sister is an expert on world affairs now.  
>  **Suyin** : You want to talk about what's really bugging you? Because I'm right here!
> 
> [ _Opal tries to make family amends with Lin_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Who is it?  
>  **Korra** : Hey, it's me. I brought someone who wants to talk to you.  
>  **Lin** : You want to talk? Then talk.  
>  **Opal** : I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad you didn't want to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming some times. But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it.  
>  **Lin** : Get out.  
>  **Opal** : Sorry, did I say something wrong?  
>  **Lin** : Get out!  
>  [ _Opal starts to cry and runs away_ ]  
>  **Korra** : What's your problem? Don't get mad at Opal. I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. But I guess I was wrong.  
>  **Lin** : Why don't you focus on fixing the world, and stop trying to fix my family?  
>  **Korra** : Su's right. You're never going to change. You're always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Meeting Huan and his art_ ] **  
> Bolin** : Wow, that's a really nice... banana? Yes, very, very lifelike.  
>  **Huan** : It's not a banana! It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence; it represents the dawning of a New Age. Obviously.  
>  **Bolin** : Oh, yeah, no, uh, I can, I can totally see that.
> 
> Lol, of all conversations, this is the one that passes.

 

### 3x06: Old Wounds 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Korra declining a game of power disc because she can't metalbend_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : Really. Lin never offered to train you?  
>  **Korra** : Nope. And I guessed I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting Equalists. It was a busy few months.  
>  **Suyin** : Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher. As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics.  
>  **Korra** : Really? That would be great!
> 
> [ _First flashback_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Su, what are you doing home?  
>  **Suyin** : Wow, you almost look like a real cop!  
>  **Lin** : You're supposed to be in school.  
>  **Suyin** : Oh no, are you going to tell Mom? It's not like she's going to care.
> 
> [ _Metalbending lesson_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders. The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend.  
>  [ _Su demonstrates_ ]  
>  **Korra** : That's amazing!  
>  **Suyin** : Here, try it.  
>  **Korra** : Okay.
> 
> [ _Third flashback_ ]  
>  **Lin** : So, you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?  
>  **Suyin** : I didn't steal anything. I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favor. It's not a big deal.  
>  **Lin** : I'm not letting you get away with this.  
>  **Suyin** : Oh, what are you going to do, Officer? Arrest me? [ _Starts to walk away_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Don't even think about taking one more step!
> 
> [ _Fourth flashback_ ]  
>  **Toph** : [ _To Suyin_ ] What were you thinking? [ _To Lin_ ] And what were you thinking? You two have put me in an impossible position.  
>  **Lin** : You're mad at me? She's the one who was running around with criminals!  
>  **Suyin** : This is all your fault!  
>  **Lin** : I was doing my job!  
>  **Toph** : All right, enough! Here's what we're going to do. Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible.  
>  **Suyin** : What?! Where am I supposed to go?  
>  **Toph** : You'll go stay with your grandparents. Lin, give me the arrest report. [ _Toph rips it up_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Mom, what are you doing?! You can't cover this up! There are witnesses.  
>  **Toph** : I'm the Chief of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail!  
>  **Lin** : So, once again, Su gets to do whatever she wants and there are no consequences.  
>  **Toph** : This is the only option.
> 
> [ _Confrontation_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Su, it's time we talk.  
>  **Suyin** : After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?  
>  **Lin** : When we were in Mom's office that day, you could've taken responsibility for what you did. But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away.  
>  **Suyin** : Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero.  
>  **Lin** : You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge.  
>  **Suyin** : Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past but--  
>  **Lin** : You made some mistakes?  
>  **Suyin** : Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time.  
>  **Lin** : You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you.  
>  **Suyin** : You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago.
> 
> The chef and Tenzin are mentioned, but not the focus of the conversation.
> 
> [ _After Lin recovers_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Opal, don't go. Please sit down, I want to talk to you. Look, I'm just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things, and... well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other night.  
>  **Opal** : It's okay.  
>  **Lin** : Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and...  
>  **Opal** : It's probably difficult for you to be here.  
>  **Lin** : You're a smart young woman, and an excellent airbender. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to train with the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple.  
>  **Opal** : There's a part of me that wants to go, but... I don't want to upset my mom.  
>  **Lin** : When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. I became a police chief because I thought it would make her happy... but it didn't. You need to make your decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes as I did.
> 
> [ _Su talks to Lin after Opal makes her decision to go to the Northern Air Temple_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. I guess you had something to do with her decision.  
>  **Lin** : Well, I was just...  
>  **Suyin** : It's okay. I'm glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy. Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I made the mistake of giving Opal too little. I think it's about time I let her choose her own way. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can't imagine what my life would've been like if Mom hadn't sent me away, if I had stayed in the city...  
>  **Lin** : [ _Bluntly_ ] You'd probably be in prison.  
>  **Suyin** : You're probably right. Mako told me that you're an excellent police chief. Republic City is lucky to have you. I know Mom is proud. Can we move on? I'd love for you to be part of my life again. There's plenty of space in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around. I do need a new co-director for my new dance performance.  
>  **Lin** : Whoa! Slow it down. How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again?  
>  **Suyin** : Deal.
> 
> Mako is name-dropped, but again is not the focus of the conversation.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Aiwei talks to Lin. Bolin talks to Korra, Su, and Opal. Red Lotus conversations are all mixed-gender.

 

### 3x07: Original Airbenders

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Korra talks to Tenzin. Jinora talks to Tenzin and Kai. Kya and Pema talk to Tenzin.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test: **PASS**

> [ _Storytime!_ ] **  
> Tenzin** : His pupils pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused, just like he had each day during summer. Instead he meditated and got his nourishment from the universe. So Tang Xu completed the ninety-seventh day of his historic fast, on which island?  
>  **Otaku** : Oooh! Oooh!  
>  **Tenzin** : Anyone besides Otaku, who already studied this in his acolyte training?  
>  **Otaku** : Ooh, ooh, ooh!  
>  **Tenzin** : And is answering every question.  
>  **Otaku** : Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Whaletail Island.  
>  **Tenzin** : That is correct. Again. Now, on day ninety-eight--  
>  **Bumi** : Greetings, air people. I come seeking boring stories to take back to the Spirit World.
> 
> [ _After Tenzin demonstrates riding on a bison_ ] **  
> Kai** : That is incredible! When do we get to fly around on our own sky bison like that?  
>  **Tenzin** : Only after many years of practice and intense training. Besides, we don't have enough bison here for all of you.  
>  **Kai** : What about those? It's a whole herd of bisons.  
>  **Tenzin** : Actually, the plural of bison is bison.  
>  **Kai** : Can we ride those?  
>  **Tenzin** : No, that's a wild herd. It would take many years to tame them. Now, let's get back to our lessons.
> 
> [ _Tenzin asks Bumi for help with the new recruits_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : Bumi, can I talk to you?  
>  **Bumi** : Let me guess, you want to criticize me for something?  
>  **Tenzin** : Actually, I need your help.  
>  **Bumi** : Oh yeah. With what?  
>  **Tenzin** : I don't think I'm doing well with the new airbenders, and everyone knows you're a natural leader.  
>  **Bumi** : True, I did win the Admiral Tung Natural Leadership Award, twice.  
>  **Tenzin** : What would you do if you were in charge? Help me be more like you.  
>  **Bumi** : I'd love to. You've got to use military discipline to whip these troops into shape. The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down so you can build them back up. Rule with an iron fist. Show them who the master is.  
>  **Tenzin** : Thanks for the insight.  
>  **Bumi** : My pleasure.
> 
> [ _Hike up the mountain_ ] **  
> Bumi** : If it weren't so cold, I'd go right back to sleep.  
>  **Tenzin** : Then, this is the perfect time to learn meditation and proper breathing technique. Airbenders are able to warm themselves only with their breathing. Everyone get into the lotus position. Ah, this is so much more refreshing than sleeping.  
>  **Bumi** : You know when I said that thing about an iron fist--  
>  **Tenzin** : Hush! Meditation time. Focus.
> 
> [ _Obstacle course_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : Get back up the wall, recruit! You're letting your fellow airbenders down.  
>  **Bumi** : I'm finished! I've never wanted to be an airbender and I'm too old to be back in boot camp. Count me out!  
>  **Tenzin** : Fine, quit! We don't need your attitude in the new Air Nation.
> 
> [ _Rescuing Kai and Jinora_ ]  
>  **Daw** : I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight with some bison rustlers. I can tell without that telescope that they're mean-looking.  
>  **Bumi** : Listen, this is what we've been training for.  
>  **Daw** : We haven't been training that long.  
>  **Bumi** : That's not important now. Remembered how we persevered together on that obstacle course?  
>  **Otaku** : You actually quit.  
>  **Bumi** : Well, I'm not quitting now. I know we've had a tough time, me more than anyone, but we're airbenders, and there aren't many of us so we've got to stick together. They've got two of our own in cages out there, and we're not leaving until we bring them home.  
>  **Meelo** : Leave no airbender behind!
> 
> [ _After the rescue_ ] **  
> Tenzin** : I'm proud of you. Your connection with the spirits, natural leadership, you remind me of Dad.  
>  **Bumi** : I'm sorry I've been causing you so much trouble. I guess I was just scared of not being able to measure up as an airbender. You know, even though I'm Aang's son, I never really felt that I was a part of the Air Nation before.  
>  **Tenzin** : You are now.

 

### 3x08: The Terror Within

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Red Lotus trying to kidnap Korra_ ]  
>  **Asami** : There's no way to cross that moat.  
>  **Suyin** : We don't need to cross. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables.  
>  **Lin** : That's a great idea. Except we'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees us.  
>  **Suyin** : She's a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Metalbending sparring_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Hang on, I think I got it. Let me just try this. Nope, okay maybe-- [ _Wei slams him with a metal panel_ ]  
>  **Wei** : Trial by fire. It's the best way to learn metalbending. [ _Bolin hits Wei with a pebble_ ] Agh!  
>  **Mako** : Whoa. Nice shot, Bolin! But I thought you were supposed to be practicing metalbending, not earthbending.  
>  **Wei** : Yeah, cheater.  
>  **Bolin** : Mako, metalbending is extremely difficult. No one gets it right away, if they can get it at all! It's not normal!
> 
> [ _The Krew talking to Varrick about the guilty guard_ ]  
>  **Mako** : What were you saying about the evidence?  
>  **Varrick** : I was saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one. Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof.  
>  **Mako** : Oh, you mean exactly like what you did to me?  
>  **Varrick** : Yes, just like that! Remember how great that worked? Well, not for you.  
>  **Mako** : You're right. All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fallback.  
>  **Bolin** : But for who?  
>  **Mako** : For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city: Aiwei.

 

### 3x09: The Stakeout

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Lin and Su talk about Aiwei. Korra and Asami talk about Aiwei, or are otherwise talking in mixed-gender conversations with Mako and Bolin. Asami talks to Bolin during Pai Sho. Korra talks to Zaheer.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Disguising themselves to find Aiwei_ ] **  
> Bolin** : All right, now we need our undercover identities! I'm an ex-United Forces operative named Ting-Ting. War was the only woman I ever loved, until Ivy came along and showed me what real love is. Tragically, she was taken from me by my archenemy Dr. Razor and--  
>  **Mako** : Enough! Let's just find Aiwei.  
>  **Bolin** : But I haven't even told your backstory.  
>  **Mako** : I'm a cop. I don't have a backstory.  
>  **Bolin** : Ooh! You're good at this.
> 
> Do fictional female characters count as talking about a female character? Oh well, this conversation passes for the most part.
> 
> [ _At the Misty Palms Oasis_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Let's see if this guy knows anything. Excuse me, sir? We're looking for a man about sixty, balding, wearing glasses in a long green robe.  
>  **Bolin** : And he's got this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear. Freaks me out.  
>  **Tavern owner** : Yeah, sure. Sounds like a guy who came in last night. I told him I had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom and he called me a liar.  
>  **Mako** : That's him! Any idea where he is now?  
>  **Tavern owner** : Nah, afraid not. But he was right. My drinks are terrible.
> 
> The tavern owner isn't named, but since Mako and Bolin are talking, and Aiwei is the focus of the conversation, I think this passes.
> 
> [ _In the Spirit World, Xai Bau's Grove_ ]  
>  **Zaheer** : What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar. Because of you, we've all been compromised.  
>  **Aiwei** : No, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned.  
>  **Zaheer** : Where is your physical body now?  
>  **Aiwei** : At the Misty Palms Inn. But there is no need to worry. I was not followed.  
>  **Zaheer** : You left a loose end.  
>  **Aiwei** : I assure you, no one knows anything about us.  
>  **Zaheer** : No, you are the loose end.
> 
> Brief mention of Korra, but the majority of the conversation passes.

 

### 3x10: Long Live The Queen

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Taking control of the airship_ ]  
>  **Asami** : I think you might have been a little over-aggressive with the airbending. The controls are busted. Also, you broke the radio.  
>  **Korra** : Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk.  
>  **Asami** : Hang on to something!  
>  [ _The ship crashes. They climb onto the roof_ ]  
>  **Asami** : Well. They say any landing you could walk away from is a good landing. But, given our location, I'm not so sure about that.  
>  **Korra** : You're the engineer. What do you think? Can we get flying again?  
>  **Asami** : It doesn't look good. Even if you metalbend the propellers back into shape, we have to dig this whole thing out of the sand.
> 
> [ _Korra and Asami make it back to the Misty Palms Oasis]_  
>  **Lin** : Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu.  
>  **Korra** : Yeah, sorry about that. But, how did you all find us?  
>  **Lin** : I am a detective, you know.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Mako and Bolin in the Earth Queen's prison_ ]  
>  **Mako** : You have to metalbend us out of here. C'mon! I know you can do it! This is your time!  
>  **Bolin** : You said before "was my time".  
>  **Mako** : I know I did it, but now it's really your time. Do it!  
>  [ _All the prison doors, except theirs, open_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Did you see that? I did it! I mean, not for us, but I metalbent all the other cells open!  
>  **Mako** : I... don't think that was you.

 

### 3x11: The Ultimatum

#### Bechdel Test: (Tentative)  **PASS**

> [ _Korra plans to go into the Spirit World to confront Zaheer_ ] **  
> Lin** : We can't protect you in there. I don't like it.  
>  **Korra** : I'll be fine. I have to try.  
>  **Asami** : I'll watch over her as she meditates.
> 
> This just barely counts as a conversation, but it passes.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Mako and Bolin try to reunite with Korra and Asami_ ]  
>  **Mako** : What, they took everything. I mean, who rips out a transmission radio?  
>  **Bolin** : Some folks just do not have respect for other people's property. Now let's steal this airship!  
>  **Mako** : You know how to fly this thing?  
>  **Bolin** : Technically speaking, no. But, c'mon, how hard could it be?  
>  [ _Bolin pushes a lever, causing the airship to skid forward across the airstrip_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Up! Up!  
>  **Bolin** : I don't see any up button! I see levers and switches, oh, there it is.
> 
> [ _Mako and Bolin back at the Misty Palms Oasis_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Oh my gosh, it's Lord Zuko! I can't believe it.  
>  **Mako** : Um, forgive my brother. We're just really honored to meet you, Sir.  
>  **Zuko** : It's a pleasure to meet you as well.
> 
> Like above, this just barely counts as a conversation, but it passes.
> 
> [ _Radioing the Northern Air Temple to warn them about Zaheer_ ]  
>  **Meelo** : Who is this?  
>  **Bolin** : I told you, it's Bolin!  
>  **Meelo** : Bolin's not here right now. Can I take a message?  
>  **Bolin** : No! I'm not looking for Bolin, I am Bolin! Gah, look, I need you to find your dad.  
>  **Meelo** : He's outside with the bison. Did you know we found a whole herd full of baby bison?  
>  **Bolin** : No, a whole herd? Really?

 

### 3x12: Enter The Void

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Planning to rescue the airbenders_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : I say we make our approach from the west, drop down from the airship on cables, ambush these Red Lotus lowlifes before they know what hit them.  
>  **Lin** : It will never work. That Combustion Lady will pick us off one by one.  
>  **Suyin** : You have a better idea on how to save the airbenders?  
>  **Lin** : Yeah. We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain and take them off guard.
> 
> [ _Lin, Su, and the Metal Clan vs P'Li_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : We're pinned down.  
>  **Lin** : I'm gonna draw her fire. You take her out.  
>  **Suyin** : Lin. No.  
>  **Lin** : I love you. [ _Draws P'li's fire_ ] Come and get me, you Third-Eyed Freak!

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Planning to rescue the airbenders_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : Wait, I've got it. I'll disguise myself as a lost hiker, and once I'm in the temple, I'll distract the Red Lotus with my bird calls. That's when you all strike.  
>  **Mako** : Bird calls, really?  
>  **Bolin** : Well I haven't noticed you offering any suggestions.
> 
> [ _Lava rushing towards them_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Bolin!  
>  [ _Bolin lavabends_ ]  
>  **Tenzin** : Incredible.  
>  **Mako** : You're a lavabender.  
>  **Bolin** : I know. I just found out.  
>  **Kai** : Hey, you guys need a lift?  
>  **Tenzin** : Kai. You're all right.  
>  **Kai** : More or less. Everyone hop on.
> 
> [ _Setting off to rescue Korra and the airbenders_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Hey. Um, I appreciate you coming back for us. Sorry for ever giving you a hard time.  
>  **Kai** : That's okay. I probably deserved it.  
>  **Mako** : Yeah, you kind of did.

 

### 3x13: Venom Of The Red Lotus

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Before the ceremony_ ]  
>  **Asami** : There you go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance. Take a look.  
>  **Korra** : It's great. Thanks.  
>  **Asami** : You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal. I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, or, anything. But let's just try to enjoy this today; for Jinora.  
>  **Korra** : You're right. Okay, let's go.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Mako and Bolin vs Ghazan and Ming-Hua_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : What are you smiling about?  
>  **Ghazan** : I was just remembering the last time we fought. [ _Lavabends at Bolin_ ]  
>  **Bolin** : [ _Lavabends back at Ghazan_ ] Well, a lot has changed since then.  
>  [ _The wink that stole all of our hearts_ ]  
>  **Ghazan** : So that's how you got out of the temple. Not bad. Let's see what you got!

 

### Final Analysis

#### Bechdel Test Pass: 11/13 = 85%

> A Breath Of Fresh Air, Rebirth, The Earth Queen, In Harm's Way, The Metal Clan, Old Wounds, The Terror Within, Long Live The Queen, The Ultimatum, Enter The Void, Venom Of The Red Lotus

#### Reverse Bechdel Test Pass: 12/13 = 92%

> A Breath Of Fresh Air, Rebirth, The Earth Queen, In Harm's Way, The Metal Clan, Original Airbenders, The Terror Within, The Stakeout, Long Live The Queen, The Ultimatum, Enter The Void, Venom Of The Red Lotus

 

 


	4. Book 4: Balance

### 4x01: After All These Years 

#### Bechdel Test: **FAIL**

> [ _Kuvira's train arrives in Yi_ ] **  
> Kuvira** : Please, Opal, we're not here to bicker with you about something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town, just like you.  
>  **Opal** : I've heard how you help towns. By conquering them.  
>  **Kuvira** : I know the rumors about me can be pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future. And with Bolin's help, and my fiancé's ideas, we're laying the ground work for the people to achieve their own greatness.  
>  **Opal** : Your fiancé?  
>  **Kuvira** : You haven't heard? Your brother and I are getting married.
> 
> This is the closest conversation to passing, and they talk about Bolin and Baatar Jr.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Mako and Wu in the fancy hotel_ ] **  
> Mako** : I don't know why we're leaving so early if you're just getting a haircut. The dinner at Air Temple Island isn't until later tonight.  
>  **Wu** : Because I'm not just getting a haircut, it's a spa day! We're talking minimum four hours.  
>  **Mako** : Are you kidding me? What are you having done that takes four hours?  
>  **Wu** : A rejuvenating tea-leaf skin wrap. Have you ever gotten one of those, Mako?  
>  **Mako** : Yeah, I'm... not interested.  
>  **Wu** : You will be. So while your hands soak in a bubbling milk-bath, your feet are in a tub full of these little sucker-fish that literally eat your calluses away. Gobble them right up! Crazy, huh?  
>  **Mako** : That's disgusting!  
>  **Wu** : Then, they scrape your skin with blocks of sea-salt and lube you up with seaweed-infused aloe, wrap you in tea leaves, put you in a hot box for four hours, and bam! You're done! 
> 
> [ _Wu gets hit by a pie_ ]  
>  **Wu** : Oh no! Mako, I've been hit! It's a gusher!  
>  **Mako** : That's not blood. It's strawberry pie.  
>  **Wu** : Oh. Yeah, you're right. But that was close. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there.  
>  **Mako** : You would have been hit by a pie. It's really not that big of a deal.  
>  **Wu** : Or I could have been killed! I don't know what I'd ever do without you! Wait a second. Did you say strawberry pie? I'm allergic to strawberries! I don't think I can breathe! Get me to the hospital! Wu down!  
>  **Mako** : You're allergic to bee stings!  
>  **Wu** : Oh. Yeah, you're right. I always get those two mixed up.

 

### 4x02: Korra Alone 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**  

> [ _Senna finds Korra awake at night_ ]  
>  **Senna** : Can't sleep again? Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you've needed, but we're worried. You're not sleeping, you're barely eating. We don't want to push you, but it's been three weeks. Will you please go see Katara?  
>  **Korra** : All right... I'll go.  
>  **Senna** : You're going to get through this. I love you so much.
> 
> A bit dubious if this particular conversation passes because Senna mentions Tonraq.
> 
> [ _At Korra's therapy session_ ] **  
> Katara** : The poison did a lot of internal damage.  
>  **Korra** : Can you fix it?  
>  **Katara** : I can help guide your healing process, but whether you get better or not is up to you. I know what it's like to go through a traumatic experience. And I promise you, if you dedicate yourself to getting better, you'll recover, stronger than ever.  
>  **Korra** : That's what I want. More than anything!  
>  **Katara** : Then try something for me. Concentrate on your big toe. Visualize it moving. Breathe.  
>  [ _Korra moves her toe_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Did you see that? It worked!  
>  [ _Scene skip to later in Korra's recovery_ ]  
>  **Katara** : The mind can be a powerful ally, or your greatest enemy. Now, I want you to try taking a step.  
>  [ _Korra has a flashback and falls to the ground_ ]  
>  **Katara** : You're okay. Your body thinks it is still in danger, but you're safe here. Use your mind to overcome the pain. Try again.  
>  **Korra** : I'm done for today.
> 
> [ _Korra wakes up in Toph's cave_ ]  
>  **Toph** : Feeling better?  
>  **Korra** : Where am I? Wha-what happened?  
>  **Toph** : I was hoping you could tell me. I found you passed out in the mud.  
>  **Korra** : How'd you know I was out there?  
>  **Toph** : I'm pretty tapped into the goings-on around here. What brings you to the swamp, anyway?  
>  **Korra** : A spirit led me here and told me I was supposed to find someone. Is that you?  
>  **Toph** : Beats me. But if your Avatar senses called you here, you should probably listen to them.  
>  **Korra** : Wait, you recognize me?  
>  **Toph** : In a manner of speaking. We were good friends in your previous life.  
>  **Korra** : I can't believe it ... Toph?  
>  **Toph** : Nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes.
> 
> This conversation sorta kinda mentions Aang, but passes for the most part.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> For reasons that should be obvious, pretty much all conversations involved Korra this episode.

 

### 4x03: The Coronation 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**  

> [ _Korra talks to Toph_ ] **  
> Korra** : You got to help me get back into Avatar fighting shape. I'm getting my butt kicked by losers all over the Earth Kingdom. The world needs me.  
>  **Toph** : Get over yourself! The world doesn't need you one bit.  
>  **Korra** : But, while I've been the Avatar, I've stopped some really bad people from doing some really bad things.  
>  **Toph** : Listen, when I was Chief of Police in Republic City, I worked my butt off busting criminals. But did that make crime disappear? Nope. If there's one thing I learned on the beat, it's that the names change, but the street stays the same.  
>  **Korra** : So, basically, you're saying that everything I've ever accomplished has been pointless. And I thought Beifong was grumpy.  
>  **Toph** : I'm the original Beifong!  
>  **Korra** : So... You're not going to train me?  
>  **Toph** : Well, I was planning on soaking my feet in mud for a few weeks. But I can't stand you being so pathetic and getting your butt kicked all the time. All right, I guess I can help.  
>  **Korra** : Thank you!  
>  [ _Korra tries to hug Toph, but Toph bends a wall between them, knocking Korra down_ ]  
>  **Toph** : Na-uh-uh-uh. You want to hug something, go hug a tree. We're here to work!
> 
> Korra's enemies have all been male, but this conversation doesn't focus on them, so I say it's a tentative pass.
> 
> [ _After Kuvira's coup_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : I met with the world leaders, and I've come as their representative.  
>  **Kuvira** : So now you're taking an interest in world affairs. A little late, isn't it? When the queen fell, and everyone was asking you to help keep the Earth Kingdom from falling apart, all you wanted to do was hide in Zaofu, and let others deal with the consequences.  
>  **Suyin** : That's hardly fair. I didn't want to seize power for myself, which is what you've done. I'm telling you for the good of everyone, you have to step down.  
>  **Kuvira** : I stepped up. I provide stability and equality. Tell your world leaders to stay out of Earth Empire business. We won't accept their hand-picked dictator.  
>  **Suyin** : What makes you so different? You're just another tyrant. And don't pretend the people put you where you are. I know what happens to cities who don't want to hand over control to you.  
>  **Kuvira** : Then you know what's coming for Zaofu.
> 
> The world leaders are a mixed-gender group, and there's a brief mention of Wu (though not by name), but I say this conversation passes.
> 
> [ _After Korra and Toph's spar_ ] **  
> Korra** : That was terrible.  
>  **Toph** : Hah! Maybe for you. I had a great time! I never realized how much I missed tormenting the Avatar. I wish you were putting up more of a fight, but it was still fun.  
>  **Korra** : You were tossing me around like a ragdoll all day long.  
>  **Toph** : I know! And I'm an old lady! Imagine me in my prime! I would have destroyed you!  
>  **Korra** : I just don't understand why I can't get back to my former self. It's like... I'm a step slower. I'm tentative, I'm out of sync, I just can't get back in the groove.  
>  **Toph** : Probably carrying around that metal doesn't help.  
>  **Korra** : What metal?  
>  **Toph** : The little bits of metal poison stuck in your body. Are you trying to tell me you can't feel metal in your own body? You really are the worst Avatar ever.  
>  **Korra** : I thought Su got it all out.  
>  **Toph** : Oh, my girls never really picked up metalbending all that well, if you ask me.  
>  **Korra** : That's been my problem this entire time! I gotta get it out! You can get it out for me, right?  
>  **Toph** : Who do you think you're talking to?
> 
> [ _Toph prepares to bend the metal out of Korra's body_ ]  
>  **Toph** : Okay, if you want me to bend out this metal, you need to relax.  
>  **Korra** : I am relaxed.  
>  **Toph** : Seriously? Your body is like a twisted tree-trunk!  
>  **Korra** : Just do it! I'm ready.  
>  [ _The second Toph starts bending the metal in Korra's body, Korra yells out in pain_ ]  
>  **Toph** : It wouldn't hurt if you would just relax! Stop fighting me!  
>  **Korra** : I'm not fighting!  
>  [ _Toph tries again. It doesn't work_ ]  
>  **Toph** : All right, that's it. You're going to have to do this yourself. Clearly, you want to keep the metal in there.  
>  **Korra** : What do you mean? Why would I want poison inside me?  
>  **Toph** : I don't know! Maybe so you have an excuse not to go back to being the Avatar. If you don't get better, you can't do your job, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt again!  
>  **Korra** : Wha‒ That's ridiculous!  
>  **Toph** : Whatever. When you want it out, you can bend it out. I can't deal with all your issues for you.  
>  **Korra** : Wait! What am I supposed to do now?  
>  **Toph** : How should I know? Ask the spirit that brought you here. The good news is, if you're looking for a place to hang where no one will bother you, you picked the best swamp in the world!

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Preparing for Wu's coronation_ ]  
>  **Gun** : Your royal cabinet is here, your majesty!  
>  **Wu** : Where have you been? My coronation is in ten minutes! Where's everyone else? Where are the Seven Sacred Chests of Exquisite Finery? Where are my grandfather's taffeta pantaloons?  
>  **Gun** : Sadly, most of your servants were scattered and the royal things were looted after the queen was... removed from office. So your coronation may not have some of the usual items... like... the crown.  
>  **Wu** : There's no crown?! How can you have a coronation without a crown? How will people know when I'm officially the king?  
>  **Gun** : We still have one of the royal jewels we can pin on you.  
>  **Wu** : An earring?  
>  **Gun** : Think of it more as a royal brooch.  
>  **Wu** : Are you telling me that there are no dancing badgermoles? No acrobat bell ringers, no horn blowing announcery guy?  
>  **Gun** : It will be a very simple, intimate, elegant ceremony. A wonderful day for your kingdom. Just try on the brooch, Your Grace, you will see it looks beautiful...   
>  **Wu** : Don't... touch me.
> 
> Brief mention of the queen, but most of the conversation passes.
> 
> [ _After Kuvira's coup_ ]  
>  **Wu** : First I lose my suite, then I lose my throne. My royal brooch is a lie! I know you must be crushed, not getting to come back to Ba Sing Se with me.  
>  **Mako** : [ _Sarcastic_ ] Don't worry about me. I'll... find a way to make it.  
>  **Wu** : Good ol' Mako, my big tough guy. Okay. I just have to go on, move forward, take decisive action. Let's go shopping!

 

### 4x04: The Calling 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _The airbabies are looking for Korra_ ] **  
> Ikki** : If you get through to Korra, tell her I said hi. [beat] You feel anything yet? [beat] What's taking so long?  
>  **Jinora** : Ikki, I can't concentrate if you keep talking. Why don't you go play with some of those spirits?  
>  **Ikki** : Jinora's spirit-y powers are broken and she doesn't know where Korra is.  
>  **Jinora** : My powers are not broken, I just need more than two seconds and some quiet.
> 
> [ _The airbabies and Korra finally reunite_ ]  
>  **Jinora** : You need to come home, Korra. Kuvira is taking over the Earth Kingdom.  
>  **Ikki** : You have to stop her.  
>  **Korra** : I don't know... I'm not the Avatar I used to be. I can't even go into the Avatar State.  
>  **Ikki** : Please, Korra.  
>  **Jinora** : The world needs you back.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Tenzin talks to all his children as a group. Meelo talks to his sisters. The random guards that Ikki meets don't have names.

 

### 4x05: Enemy At The Gates 

#### Bechdel Test: PASS

> [ _After Raiko and Tenzin ask Suyin to help stabilize the Earth Kingdom_ ] **  
> Kuvira** : Suyin, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should do this. Zaofu has always been a beacon of modern progress, and now you can share that with everyone.  
>  **Suyin** : What would you have me do? March into Ba Sing Se with an army? We'd be seen as conquerors and greeted with nothing but war.  
>  **Kuvira** : There are already wars. The Earth Queen nearly destroyed our nation. This is our opportunity to change things.  
>  **Suyin** : It's not going to happen.
> 
> [ _Kuvira prepares to leave Zaofu_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : What do you think you're doing?  
>  **Kuvira** : We're doing what you don't have the guts to do: We're going to Ba Sing Se to help bring order back to the Earth Kingdom.  
>  **Suyin** : No! You will stay here!  
>  **Kuvira** : And who's going to stop me? Your security force was more than happy to join my cause. They're some of the best fighters in the world, and they are tired of being treated like exotic birds in your cage.  
>  **Suyin** : If you leave now, you will never be welcomed back.  
>  **Kuvira** : When I choose to return, it'll be on my own terms.
> 
> [ _Korra wanting to help resolve the situation_ ]  
>  **Korra** : I want to fix this.  
>  **Suyin** : You can. Go into the Avatar State and demolish her entire army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all.  
>  **Korra** : Fighting is something the old me would do. That always made things worse. Let me talk with Kuvira. Maybe I can reason with her.  
>  **Suyin** : Kuvira doesn't listen to reason.
> 
> [ _Negotiations between Korra and Kuvira_ ]  
>  **Kuvira** : Korra, it's such an honor to see you again. The last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole.  
>  **Korra** : Well, I'm feeling much better now.  
>  **Kuvira** : That's wonderful news.  
>  **Korra** : I'm here to ask you to back down. Please. Take your army and leave.  
>  **Kuvira** : I think we both know that's not going to happen.  
>  **Korra** : I can't let you take Zaofu.  
>  **Kuvira** : Look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last holdout. Why should I treat it differently than any other state?  
>  **Korra** : What you're doing isn't right!  
>  **Kuvira** : I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I am on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions.  
>  **Korra** : I know what that's like. I've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions I've made.  
>  **Kuvira** : Exactly. Korra, if you really want to help, go back to Su and try to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me.  
>  **Korra** : Maybe that will be for the best.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Bolin and Varrick's conversations are all about Kuvira, and that's the closest any conversation comes to passing.

 

### 4x06: The Battle Of Zaofu 

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _After Suyin, Wing, and Wei get captured_ ]  
>  **Opal** : Korra, you can't let Kuvira get away with this! We have to go break out Mom and my brothers!  
>  **Jinora** : You swore an oath of non-aggression when you became an airbender. You can't just attack Kuvira!  
>  **Opal** : I don't care about the oath! I have to save my family!  
>  **Korra** : No, Jinora is right. Your mom attacked the camp. Kuvira was just defending herself.  
>  **Opal** : "Defending herself"? She was going to attack our city! I can't believe you're refusing to fight!
> 
> [ _The Bob Squad confronts Kuvira_ ]  
>  **Opal** : Release them now!  
>  **Kuvira** : If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed.  
>  **Suyin** : Never! I'll never bow to you!  
>  **Korra** : There must be some way for us to resolve this!  
>  **Kuvira** : I've already laid out my terms, and I think they're very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our peaceful negotiations.
> 
> [ _Trouble's a-brewin'_ ]  
>  **Korra** : I can't just let you take the city!  
>  **Kuvira** : Avatar Korra, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality.  
>  **Opal** : You don't care about equality! This is about control! [ _To Korra_ ] Just take her down! You know it's the right thing to do! You have to stop this!  
>  **Kuvira** : The only way you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now what are you going to do?  
>  **Korra** : It looks like you're not giving me a choice.  
>  **Kuvira** : Fine.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**  

> [ _Baatar Jr. forces Varrick to work on the spirit vine project_ ] **  
> Baatar Jr.** : One of the guards will be your assistant. I'll be supervising.  
>  **Varrick** : Well, I guess he'll be fine. As long as he doesn't need his hands afterwards!  
>  **Guard #1** : What's he talking about, sir?  
>  **Varrick** : The last time we worked with the spirit vines, it created an uncontrollable blast that burned through a wall and could still be blowing up comets in space, as far as I know! I wouldn't want to assist me if I were you!  
>  **Guard #1** : Maybe we should just let the kid help him out.  
>  **Baatar Jr.** : Fine. Bolin can assist.  
>  **Bolin** : Wait, what? I need my hands! Uh, hold on! Can we have breakfast first? While we still have hands?
> 
> The conversation has an unnamed guard, but there are other people talking as well.
> 
> [ _Science!_ ] **  
> Baatar Jr.** : And _you_ of all people, should realize that once a discovery is made, it is our responsibility as scientists to pursue it as far as we can. Wherever it leads.  
>  **Varrick** : How would you know? You couldn't discover a wolfbat if it was building a nest in your butt.  
>  **Baatar Jr.** : You're pathetic. Wolfbats don't build nests.  
>  **Varrick** : Ooh. You got me there, Dr. Science. You'll never know how it feels to give birth to genius, only to have it kidnapped, and raised by fools!  
>  **Baatar Jr.** : Are you done with your rambling, or do the guards need to encourage you to continue your work?  
>  **Varrick** : Okay, okay. The last time we ran the current through the vine, we couldn't control the power, so I'm trying something new to see if I can direct it.
> 
> [ _More science!_ ] **  
> Baatar Jr.** : So I see how the current interacts with the vine, and here is a kind of directional tube, but that is baffling here at the base. It looks like that would only redirect the energy back where it came from. And what's that piece of equipment you're fiddling with now on the power source?  
>  **Varrick** : [ _To Bolin_ ] Hand me the... screw-turn-thingy, would ya?  
>  **Bolin** : Ugh, I can't believe you're helping them, you know this isn't right.  
>  **Varrick** : Funny story, Bolin. I first got the idea for harnessing spirit power when I watched that giant Unalaq-monster attack the city from my jail cell. That giant monster set me free! Trust me, kid, I know what I'm doing. [ _Varrick stands up_ ] That ought to do it. [ _Nothing happens_ ] Huh. Okay, stand back. [ _He kicks the machine and it works_ ] There we go!  
>  **Baatar Jr.** : What's that ticking?  
>  **Varrick** : That's the timer.  
>  **Baatar Jr.** : The timer for what?  
>  **Varrick** : For the bomb, of course!  
>  **Bolin** : What?! What bomb?  
>  **Varrick** : The bomb that's gonna explode in five minutes and destroy this entire train, all of the spirit vines, and everything else within a few hundred yards. You know what, I'd get out of here if I were you. This is the first time I've built a timer and it might run a little fast. Bolin and I are ready to go down with the ship, or train, in this case, but you seem like you have a lot to live for.  
>  **Bolin** : Nononono! I'm not ready to go down with the ship, or the train!  
>  **Baatar Jr.** : You're bluffing.  
>  **Varrick** : Stick around five minutes and you'll find out who's bluffing.

 

### 4x07: Reunion

#### Bechdel Test: PASS **  
**

> [ _Reunion!_ ]  
>  **Korra** : I hope you haven't been waiting long.  
>  **Asami** : Only three years. It's so good to see you again.  
>  **Korra** : You too.  
>  **Asami** : And I'm loving the hair.  
>  **Korra** : Thanks. You're looking snazzy as always.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test: **PASS**

> [ _At the restaurant_ ]  
>  **Wu** : As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode. Mako, come on, I need you to stand guard.  
>  **Mako** : I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your "royal bladder". Go to the bathroom on your own for once.  
>  **Wu** : Fine.
> 
> [ _Rescuing Wu_ ] **  
> Mako** : Wu! Wu, it's me.  
>  **Wu** : Mako? Where am I? Am I dead?  
>  **Mako** : No, you're on a train. We're gonna get you out of here.

 

### 4x08: Remembrances

I'm only gonna cover new footage or voice-over conversation, since this is a recap episode.

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Scene on the gazebo_ ]  
>  **Asami** : I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.  
>  **Korra** : You're so sweet. Thanks.  
>  **Asami** : Are you okay? You seem out of sorts.  
>  **Korra** : Sorry. I've just been thinking about something Toph said. She told me that the world doesn't need me and it's basically pointless to try and stop Kuvira.  
>  **Asami** : That's ridiculous.  
>  **Korra** : At the time, I thought so, too. I figured she was just being her normal, cranky self. But I'm beginning to think she had a point.  
>  **Asami** : No, she doesn't. The world does need you. You're the Avatar.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Wu falls down while sparring and cowers_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Look at you! You're so weak, "Wu down" is your catchphrase.  
>  **Wu** : I know, I'm a wimp. But it's not my fault, I was born that way! I'm not like you Mako, I wasn't raised by a pack of cops in the woods.  
>  **Mako** : You don't know anything about me, do you?  
>  **Wu** : Yeah, I'm drawing a blank. Why is that? How do I not know stuff about you?  
>  **Mako** : Uhh... you never asked?  
>  **Wu** : Well, I'm asking now!
> 
> [ _Mako tells his story_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Bolin and I were playing for the Fire Ferrets.  
>  **Wu** : You were a pro-bender?  
>  **Mako** : Yes. Will you just let me tell the story?  
>  **Wu** : Carry on.
> 
> [ _On the boat with the refugees_ ] **  
> Baraz** : And that's when I made a solemn vow never to eat bark-onion soup again. Been six years, four months and fourteen days... Urgh! I can still taste it.  
>  **Bolin** : Does anyone else feel like throwing themselves overboard?  
>  **Varrick** : Not me! I've spent the last few hours tuning out all these incredibly boring stories...  
>  **Baraz** : Hey!  
>  **Varrick** : All the while mentally composing the most exciting tale ever told, soon to become the greatest mover ever made! I present to you now: Bolin, as Nuktuk, Hero of the South—Trademark Varrimovers International—in the incredible true story of Bolin! Hero of the world!  
>  **Bolin** : Wait, am I playing Nuktuk, or is Nuktuk playing me?  
>  **Varrick** : Both. It's your true story, but we'll capitalize on the audience of the Nuktuk franchise. Duh!
> 
> [ _Umm..._ ]  
>  **Vaatu** : Hello?  
>  **Zaheer** : Hey. It's Zaheer.  
>  **Vaatu** : Oh. Hey, Zaheer.  
>  **Zaheer** : Glad I caught you at home.  
>  **Vaatu** : Uh-huh. Very funny. Like I can leave this stupid tree.

 

### 4x09: Beyond The Wilds

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> **Korra** : Everything okay?  
>  **Opal** : No. Kuvira has my family and no one seems to care but me.  
>  **Korra** : We all care. Don't worry, we'll get them back safely.  
> [ _Jinora arrives_ ]  
>  **Jinora** : Guys, there you are! I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds. Something's wrong.
> 
> [ _Lin and Opal after the meeting_ ] **  
> Lin** : I'm sorry, kid, but Raiko couldn't convince the other leaders to attack Kuvira.  
>  **Opal** : So our family...  
>  **Lin** : Looks like we're going to have to save them ourselves.  
>  **Opal** : Don't you think some other people would agree to go with us?  
>  **Lin** : This is an unsanctioned and dangerous mission into enemy territory. We can't ask other people to risk their necks for our family. If we want to break them out, we'll have to do it alone.
> 
> Briefly mentions Raiko, but mostly passes.
> 
> [ _Jinora gets kidnapped by the vines_ ]  
>  **Lin** : Get everyone out of here. Put up a perimeter. Cancel all tours. Somebody get a hold of Tenzin.  
>  **Korra** : We gotta get in there and find Jinora.  
>  **Lin** : I don't think anyone should be going in there right now.  
>  **Korra** : I know I'm not the old Avatar I used to be, but I can do this.  
>  **Lin** : Be careful.
> 
> [ _Korra finally enters the spirit world with Zaheer's help_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Raava, I missed you. Where have you been?  
>  **Raava** : I have always been inside of you.  
>  **Korra** : Can you help me find Jinora? [ _They "teleport" to the captives._ ] How do I release their spirits?  
>  **Raava** : You must bend the energy within.  
>  **Korra** : But I'm powerless in the Spirit World.  
>  **Raava** : No. You're most powerful here. In the Spirit World, you're connected to all the spiritual energy.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> The closest conversations are either at the world leaders meeting or Raiko's meeting with Varrick and Asami, but (1) those aren't conversations, and (2) they're about Kuvira.

 

### 4x10: Operation Beifong

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**  

> [ _Evaluating the situation in Zaofu_ ]  
>  **Opal** : Kuvira tore down all the domes. Why would she do that?  
>  **Lin** : She's got a whole battalion of troops stationed there. There's no way we'll be able to spot anything useful from here. We'll have to go in for a closer look.  
> [ _Toph shows up._ ]  
>  **Toph** : Don't bother. All the prisoners have been moved.  
>  **Lin** : Uh... hey, Chief.  
>  **Toph** : Hey, Chief.  
>  **Opal** : Grandma Toph!  
>  **Toph** : You were only up to my waist the last time we were together.
> 
> [ _Kuvira comes to check progress on the machine._ ]  
>  **Kuvira** : [ _To Zhu Li_ ] You've been working on this the entire time, Zhu Li. What do you think the problem is?  
>  **Zhu Li** : It's a very complex machine. There are bound to be some bugs to work out.  
>  **Kuvira** : But you're doing everything you can to fix those, correct?  
>  **Zhu Li** : Of course, your eminence.
> 
> [ _Bolin asks who Lin's dad is and Toph responds._ ] **  
> Toph** : Lin, I can feel your enraged breathing from here. Just say what you have to say and let's get it over with.  
>  **Lin** : Just get it over with? Yeah, let's not linger on the fact that I grew up without a dad. No need to get all touchy-feely about it. Just one of those things, right?  
>  **Toph** : Hey, I forgave you for all your garbage a long time ago and Su and I worked things out. You're the only one who wants to hold on to this family drama nonsense for the rest of your life.  
>  **Lin** : Forgave me for what?! And not knowing my dad is nonsense to you? It was pretty important to me. And until now, you would never even discuss it. You know, after Su and I patched things up, I thought, "maybe I should try to reach out to mom." But now that we're together again, I remember why we stopped talking. You make me furious and you don't even know why. And when I tell you, you don't care. Once we save Su, you and I are finished.  
>  **Toph** : If that's your decision and it makes you happy, then fine.
> 
> This particular conversation doesn't pass.
> 
> [ _Operation Beifong is a success!_ ]  
>  **Suyin** : Thanks for coming to save us, Mom.  
>  **Lin** : Yeah, thanks, Chief. I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just... you know.  
>  **Toph** : Look, I know I wasn't a great mother, but one way or another, I ended up with two great kids. Good enough to risk my bony old butt for, anyway. If you can just find some way not to hate me, maybe that's enough, at least for me.  
>  **Lin** : Me too.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**  

> [ _After a meeting where Wu suggests evacuating citizens_ ]  
>  **Mako** : Nice job in there. I'm proud of you. You're starting to act like the kind of king I'd like to work for.  
>  **Wu** : Thanks. And if Korra buys this "man of the people" thing, I still might get to date her.  
>  **Mako** : You always have to ruin it.  
>  **Wu** : What? Come on! Why do you think guys do anything great? To pick up girls. Every work of art, every song, every city evacuation, all for the ladies.
> 
> Ahahaha, no.

 

### 4x11: Kuvira's Gambit

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> All conversations are mixed.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> All conversations are mixed.

 

### 4x12: Day Of The Colossus

#### Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> Like last episode, all conversations are mixed.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test:  **FAIL**

> See above.

 

### 4x13: The Last Stand

#### Bechdel Test:  **PASS**

> [ _Korra and Kuvira get blown into the spirit world_ ]  
>  **Kuvira** : What happened? Are we... dead?  
>  **Korra** : No, we're okay, but we're in the Spirit World. All the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal and blasted us in here.  
>  **Kuvira** : Why would you save my life, after everything I did to you?  
>  **Korra** : I guess... I see a lot of myself in you.  
>  **Kuvira** : We are nothing alike!  
>  **Korra** : Yes, we are. We're both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through.  
>  **Kuvira** : This wasn't how I wanted things to end. If you would have all just surrendered, none of this would have happened.  
>  **Korra** : You brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people... you had to know what you were doing wasn't right.  
>  **Kuvira** : I was trying to help my people. Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were gone! I had to do something.  
>  **Korra** : I think I get it now.  
>  **Kuvira** : You don't understand anything about me.  
>  **Korra** : I do. Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been so hard being an orphan.  
>  **Kuvira** : Don't pretend you know what it felt like! The Avatar is adored by millions! I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them. How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation, when it needed someone to guide it?  
>  **Korra** : You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid. After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control.
> 
> If you want to be really nitpick-y, "parents" includes a man, but that's not what the conversation is about.
> 
> [ _At the wedding_ ]  
>  **Korra** : Wanna sit with me for a minute? I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet. I don't think I ever really apologized.  
>  **Asami** : For what?  
>  **Korra** : For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner.  
>  **Asami** : You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just so happy you're here now. I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day.  
>  **Korra** : I am so sorry for what happened.  
>  **Asami** : Thank you. I'm just glad I was able to forgive him.  
>  **Korra** : So, what now? Back to the dance floor?  
>  **Asami** : I'm kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.  
>  **Korra** : Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want.  
>  **Asami** : Really? Okay... I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like.  
>  **Korra** : Sounds perfect.
> 
> Conversation mentions Hiroshi, so it's debatable whether this passes.

#### Reverse Bechdel Test: (Tentative)  **PASS**

> [ _Mako and Bolin in the machine's engine room_ ]  
>  **Mako** : I'm ready!  
>  **Bolin** : Be with you in one second! Kind of busy! Okay, ready now!  
>  **Mako** : One... two... three! [ _They pull the levers_ ] Nothing's happening!  
>  **Bolin** : Kuvira must've done some override thing and taken control!  
>  **Mako** : There's got to be some other way to shut down power from here.  
>  **Bolin** : Ummm...  
>  **Mako** : Come on. You spent all that time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr. Didn't any of their genius rub off on you?  
>  **Bolin** : Look, the only thing I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much, they explode.  
>  **Mako** : Get those engineers out of here. I have an idea.  
>  **Bolin** : Want to fill me in?  
>  **Mako** : I'm gonna zap these vines with some electricity.  
>  **Bolin** : Let's back it up, okay? I said that will make the vines explode.  
>  **Mako** : Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down. I can handle it.  
>  **Bolin** : No! You can't! This isn't the time to prove how awesome you are. I already know how awesome you are... you're awesome.  
>  **Mako** : I don't have time to argue! I'm doing this, so get out of here!  
>  **Bolin** : Okay, but for the record, I do not approve. Just, get out as soon as you can. Promise?  
>  **Mako** : Promise.  
>  **Bolin** : I love you.  
>  **Mako** : I love you, too. Now go!
> 
> I'll say this passes. They mention Kuvira and are trying to stop her, but the conversation itself is about shutting down the machine.

 

### Final Analysis

#### Bechdel Test Pass: 10/13 = 77% 

> Korra Alone, The Coronation, The Calling, Enemy At The Gates, The Battle Of Zaofu, Reunion, Remembrances, Beyond the Wilds, Operation Beifong, The Last Stand

#### Reverse Bechdel Test Pass: 6/13 = 46% 

> After All These Years, The Coronation, The Battle Of Zaofu, Reunion, Remembrances, The Last Stand

 

Guess it's easier to pass when the season's villain is a woman. Anyways, thanks for reading, folks!

 

 


End file.
